Permiso para casarme
by Cayena Light
Summary: Su suegro no lo pasa, pero ahora él quiere cambiar eso porque necesita su permiso para casarse.


Hola aquí estoy otra vez, bueno sentí un bum en mi corazón cuando vi esta ship, no pude evitar caer redondita como un fruto que cae de un arbol. El chico me encanta y sigo fiel el manga y respeto mucho los diferentes gustos así que si no te gusta la pareja no lo leas. Mil disculpas por los errores ortográficos que encuentres aquí, en especial con la raya, los signos de interrogación, comas y puntos.

Los personajes de Naruto o Boruto Next Generation no me pertenecen.

Crédito al creador de la imagen.

* * *

El suelo hizo un conocido sonido al tocar la madera con su zapato de tacón. La mujer entró a la habitación a prisa, terminando de colocar su pendiente y así dar el toque final a su atuendo.

Encontró a su esposo frente al espejo.

-¿ Estas listo, Sasuke? -El hombre gruñó en respuesta.

-¿ Por qué tengo que ir también?-atacó cuestionando también mostrando su desacuerdo y molestia. Levantó las manos mostrando sus puños, su mujer se acercó para ayudarle con los botones de su camisa.

-Por qué se trata de nuestra hija no podemos rechazar su invitación.-dijo mirando fijamente sus orbes oscuros como la noche notando como le ha favorecido el paso del tiempo convirtiéndose en un hombre maduro y más apuesto. Paso cada brazo alrededor de su cuello, con los zapatos de tacón lograba estar a su altura.

-Además ya es tiempo que lo vayas superando, hasta Daisuke aceptó que ese ha sido el cuñado que eligió su hermana para él -agregó dándole un rápido beso de pico y saliendo otra vez de la habitación.

Pudo escuchar cómo le hacía la misma pregunta a su hijo menor. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, se había preparado e iría a la dichosa cena en el departamento que compartía su niña con ese tipo, hijo adoptivo del dobe de su amigo Uzumaki Naruto. Aún recuerda cuando su hija le dijo que ese hijo de la mala influencia era su novio, se dirigió al día siguiente donde el dobe para que le prohibiera a su hijo acercarse a su princesa. "somos con-suegros ¿No es genial, Sasuke?" fueron las únicas palabras de su rubio amigo a sus reclamos y amenazas, los meses siguieron su curso y su primogénita siguió de novia de aquel maldito sujeto, nunca demostró simpatía hacia él o esa relación.

-Papá -llamó su hijo menor -¿Estas listo? -pregunto alzando sus cejas negras. -Mamá empieza a maldecir bajito, dice que si no sales en cinco minutos va a castigarte -agregó con un tono burlón.

Daiske su segundo hijo de 16 años tomaba con diversión la actitud de su padre hacia su cuñado, en el fondo sabía que su padre no sería capaz de cumplir ningunas de sus amenazas al menos no había un motivo real de ser así hasta él le ayudaría.

El azabache dio un suspiro mirando a su hijo a través del espejo que aún esperaba alguna señal de su padre dirigió la mirada a su reflejo se veía amenazante podría hacer cagar en los pantalones a cualquier tipo, pero se reservaba para alguien en particular. Camino detrás de su hijo, bajaron las escaleras, el adolescente un poco apresurado pues conocía muy bien a su madre cuando se enojaba, pero al parecer su padre no le temía, bajaba los escalones a paso calmado. Sakura se encontraba esperándolo con su chaqueta en mano lista para dar el toque final al azabache mayor moviendo su pie en un molesto toc toc.

Daisuke llegó junto a su madre y miraron a Sasuke la ojos jade con el ceño fruncido y el mini Sasuke con una mirada burlona.

* * *

Y allí iba la familia Uchiha en la carretera para mala suerte de Sasuke el camino iba despejado, así que era inevitable, le vería la cara a su yerno, no bastaba con verlo en ciertas festividades del año, cuando su mujer les invitaba a pasar un domingo en familia, o en algunas juntas con el dobe, esa noche se sumaría a las tantas que le ha tocado ver su cara de idiota. Aún no comprendía por qué no lograba agradarle ni un poco ese sujeto, no le agradaba su fría personalidad, su apariencia rebelde, su forma de responder a cada una de sus provocaciones, amenazas, su sonrisa arrogante cuando en ciertas ocasiones el universo conspiraba contra él y lograba joderle la existencia al pillarlos besándose.

-Sasuke estamos retrasados, ¿Podrías ir más rápido? -Cuestionó la rosada a su lado.

-Esto es lo más rápido que puedo ir.

Su hijo rio desde asiento trasero, a pesar de su corta edad comprendía que su padre estaba celoso, al igual que él, Kawaki no le cayó bien cuando le conoció, pero tampoco demostró odio hacia él, al pasar el tiempo vio que tenían varias cosas en común como el gusto por los mismos videojuegos, youtubers, equipos deportivos y más. Con Sakura no hubo ningún rechazo, ella aceptó que ese era el novio de su hija, que debía respetar su decisión.

-Estás actuando un poco infantil.

-Un poco -repitió Daisuke volviendo a reír, su padre le miró por retrovisor en una silenciosa amenaza y el chico dejó de reír y fingió mirar la carretera.

El Uchiha piso el acelerador y aumento la velocidad, eran las 19:55 y debían estar a las 20:00 junto con la familia Uzumaki, les habían invitado a ambas familias para comunicarles algo importante.

Faltaba poco para llegar y el conductor lo sabía, su incomodidad aumentó, miró por el espejo a su hijo estaba entretenido en su teléfono, miró de lado a su esposa, Sakura miraba también su teléfono así que sonrió.

-Te pasaste la entrada, papá -dijo su hijo señalando la entrada a la calle que llegaba al residencial donde vivía Sarada.

La mujer al lado del conductor volteó y dio un largo suspiro al ver que era cierto, se había distraído un poco mirando algunos estados en Whatsapp.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, con un poco de artimañas del Uchiha, Daisuke salió del vehículo con la mirada fija en su teléfono y se adelantó al edificio como si su teléfono fuese que lo guiara.

-Quiero que te comportes, Sasuke - el hombre alzó sus cejas sin poder creer que su mujer le tratara como si fuera un crío.

-Es broma -dijo el moreno en un tono de burla. La rosada le ignoró.

-Quiero que correspondas el saludo de Kawaki cuando te tienda la mano, que no digas nada en doble sentido con el fin de ofender lo, ni que lo mires como si desearas asesinarlo.

-Es que lo deseo.

-Tú tampoco le agradas y él hace el esfuerzo.

\- Yo no soy él.

-Pero mucho no te falta -murmuró bajito -Él lo hace por Sarada, Tú puedes hacer lo mismo también -lo desafío mirándole a los ojos que ya no lograban intimidarla.

\- Lo intentaré -dijo.

* * *

En el hogar de la joven pareja estaban la familia de Kawaki, los Uzumakis, estaban esparcidos por toda la casa. Himawari obligaba a Hinata y a Sarada a tomarse la séptima selfie con ella, Naruto disfrutaba en la cocina de un platillo de entrada improvisado, había hecho un drama de que no aguantaría hasta que llegaran los demás. A un lado de la sala estaban Boruto y Kawaki, hablando.

-Seguro que vienen tus suegros? - preguntó Boruto sin apartar la vista de su teléfono.

-No sé -respondió seco Kawaki.

-Tienes mucho que no ves a Sasuke, seguro y se ponen al día -mencionó Boruto queriendo molestar a su hermano un poco. Para nadie dentro del círculo de conocidos de la pareja era ignorado que el Uchiha no soportaba el novio de su hija.

-claro! Podría contarle lo bien que nos hemos llevado su hija y yo estos últimos meses –diciendo lo ultimo con un poco de sarcasmo que acompañó con media sonrisa.

Boruto río

-Uchiha Sasuke me odia –continuó

-Al menos ya te deja entrar a su casa -se burló abiertamente.

-Cállate imbécil –dando por finalizada esa conversación al ver que Sarada venía hacia ellos.

-¿De que hablaban? -quiso saber la chica.

-De Sa… -Intentó decir Boruto pero recibió un pisotón poco disimulado por Kawaki. Sarada río, era obvio que hablaban de su padre.

-Creo que "selfiemania" te esta llamando idiota -dijo Kawaki harto del rubio, este giró y vio como su hermana hacía señas con su mano de que se acercara a ella y a su madre. Boruto suspiro y fue hacia ella dejando solos a la joven pareja.

-A mi padre le dará un infarto al verte vestido así –le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y Kawaki rió.

-Le dará un infarto, pero no precisamente por lo que llevo puesto.

" Sasuke teme al fin llegas" escucharon a Naruto hacer escándalo, ambos voltearon a ver a la puerta donde los Uzumaki saludaban a los Uchiha. La mirada de Sasuke se posó desde lejos en la pareja, su hija le sonrío y este le asintió. Sarada tomó la mano de su pareja y se dirigió a la entrada saludo con un abrazo a su madre y a su hermano menor y con un beso en la mejilla a su padre. Sakura fue arrastrada por su hija hacia la cocina, Daisuke saludo a su cuñado chocando los puños y fue junto con ambos Uzumaki a la sala dejando solos a su padre y su cuñado, Kawaki como buen anfitrión tendió su mano a su suegro.

-Señor Uchiha -dijo Kawaki a forma de saludo, Sasuke miró la mano de su yerno seriamente y correspondió el apretón.

-Casi no te reconozco vestido así, por un momento creí que eras otra persona y que todo este show era para presentarme al nuevo novio de Sarada -comentó arrogante Sasuke -aunque admito que te ves decente vestido así.

-Gracias señor Uchiha nunca espere recibir un cumplido de su parte, de hecho hoy he recibido dos, su hija dijo que me veía muy sexy vestido así -y se miró los zapatos con sus manos en los bolsillos -en cambio, yo a usted nunca me atrevería a confundirlo con otra persona, su cara de amargado se aprecia a kilómetros -completó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sasuke también sonrió de la misma manera, imaginándose su puño estrellándose en esa horrible cara.

Pasaron todos al comedor, tomaron su respectivo lugar, la chica se había esforzado en organizar una hermosa ocasión y unir ambas familias, además así aprovechaba y les comunicaba a todos la reciente nueva.

-Esta delicioso, lo has preparado tu, sarada? -preguntó Naruto que acababa su plato, primero que todos como si fuera una competencia.

-sí.

Respondió rápidamente la pelinegra, antes que su novio la delatara que solo tuvo que ordenar todo unos minutos antes que llegaran los Uzumaki, no es que no supiera cocinar, ni que tampoco era una experta, pero mejor no se arriesgo. Su hermano, Boruto y Kawaki le miraron con burla ganándose la mirada asesina de la chica.

-¿ y bien? ¿ por que no creo que todo esto sea por gusto? -hablo Sasuke ya harto de todo.

Todos le miraron, su esposa rodó los ojos por la necedad de su esposo luego miraron a la pareja al extremo de la mesa. Hubo un silencio unos segundos, la chica estaba un poco nerviosa, había planeado decir la noticia después de la cena, cuando estén todos en la sala, pero su padre tenía que ayudar la de esa manera, miró a Kawaki quien la miraba y está decidió hablar.

-Yo…-comenzó la Uchiha –Kawaki, eh , nosotros.

-Nos vamos a casar –soltó sencillo el chico como si se tratara del clima, alzó la mano de la chica y mostró su sencillo anillo qué pasó desapercibido por todos durante toda la noche.

Hubo un segundo silencio en la mesa por varios segundo, todos le miraban asombrados por la noticia, eran muy jóvenes para casarse.

Lo siguiente fueron felicitaciones por parte de los presentes, las madres de ambos fueron las primeras en llenarlos de abrazos y buenos deseos, los más jóvenes por igual, las burlas hacia el novio no faltaron, era evidente la alegría de todos, todos menos uno quien había permanecido callado y serio, la mirada de Sasuke y Kawaki se cruzaron, pero esta vez no hubo deje de arrogancia, ni enojo con deseos de asesino. Su esposa pasó su mano por su brazo captando su atención.

-¿No dirás nada? –murmuró, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sabía que Sasuke estaba dolido, había visto esa cara antes.

Como siempre Naruto inició la celebración, brindaron, tomaron fotos, bromeaban sobre como ahora sería su vida, hablaron de cómo y cuándo sería la boda, aunque la novia quiso protestar de que quería una reunión íntima entre familiares y amigos cercanos, ambas madres ignoraron la chica y se unieron a dar ideas de la boda que supuestamente merecía.

Sasuke decidió ir hacia el balcón, quizá un poco de aire y alejarse de todo ese alboroto le caería bien, se recostó hacia delante apreciando la hermosas luces de la ciudad, largó un suspiro, entonces su hija se casaría, luego seguro tendría hijos con aquel, aquel que odiaba. Sintió una manos en su hombro y volteó.

-ya es oficial Teme, seremos con suegros hasta que la muerte nos separe –bromeó Naruto ganándose un gruñido. El Uchiha apartó bruscamente su mano de él y volteó observando la escena en la sala, Daisuke y Himawari hablaban divertidamente, la Uzumaki le mostraba su teléfono y reía abiertamente, las señoras aun seguían metida en su personaje, pareciera que ellas eran las que fueran a casarse y por último aquellos tres, la copia exacta de Naruto, su yerno y su hija, no podía negar que se le veía feliz, observo como Kawaki le sostenía por la cintura de manera protectora mientras hablaban. Naruto fijó su mirada hacia donde miraba Sasuke y sonrió.

-Deberías superarlo,Sasuke, han pasado seis años desde que están juntos.

El peli negro no respondió seguía mirando fijamente ahora a la pareja que se habían quedado solos, se veía que se complementaban, que se querían, que estaban enamorados.

-Es un buen hombre –continuó el rubio -Me recuerda a alguien, que a veces tiene un humor de los mil demonios pero que es leal a los suyos, recuerdo cuando adopte a Kawaki, era un completo desastre apenas con catorce años usaba piercing en su cara y ya tenía un tatuaje en su brazo, era grosero y desconfiado, pero al parecer sólo necesitaba el calor de una familia para ser una mejor persona. Verlo ahora a punto de formar una familia me hace sentir orgulloso, que al final hice un buen trabajo, crié tres buenos hijos.

Sasuke seguía callado.

-Te quedarás ahí como un amargado o te unirás a la celebración. -y se marchó dejándolo solo otra vez, Sasuke volteo otra vez, mirando las luces de la ciudad segundos después sintió un aroma muy conocido y unos cálidos brazos que rodearon su cintura desde atrás.

-Hoy está guapísimo, papá -dijo su hija y este sonrió.-más guapo te verás el día de mi boda, creo que robaras muchos suspiros.-su padre volteó y la miró fijamente negro contra negro por largos segundos, el estiró su brazo y la atrapo en un abrazo, beso su cabeza y susurró:

-Felicidades, hija.

-Gracias papá -se separaron -entonces ¿estás feliz?

-Estoy feliz por ti.

-¿vienes?, quiero tomarme unas fotos con mi madre y contigo.

Iba a responder cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, lo sacó y vio que era un whatsapp de Itachi e hizo un gesto con la mano de que iría luego, la chica le dejo, Sasuke aprovechó para ver el mensaje completo "Felicidades por la boda, suegro" y luego le envió un screenshot de los estados de Daisuke, salía junto a Sarada, y en el pie del estado decía "Se abren inscripciones para acompañarme y atrapar el ramo de flores en la boda de mi hermana". Sasuke suspiró y Daisuke lo hacía público.

-"Muérete Itachi" -escribió.

-"No sin antes verte desfilar hacia el altar"-Gruño y guardo su teléfono pero al levantar la vista ahí estaba ese, su yerno, se sintió irritado de pronto y se dispuso a salir de el balcón pero el hombre le llamó.

-Señor Uchiha -y Sasuke paró su andar -Quisiera hablarle un momento.

Sasuke volteo y levantó una ceja dándole a entender que tenía su atención.

-Quiero que me de permiso de casarse con su hija.

-Hace un rato anunciaste que se casarían qué importancia tiene mi estúpido permiso, si de todos modos lo harán.-se dio la vuelta dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Por supuesto que no.-Su respuesta sorprendió a Sasuke, esperaba que le dijera "aún así está invitado".

-Desde el inicio de su relación he estado en contra, y no he visto que te haya disgustado, nunca vi que mi opinión te importara, ¿por que de pronto ahora te importa?.

Sasuke estaba a la defensiva con Kawaki que por primera vez quería obtener un dedo arriba de su suegro.

-Por que daremos un paso importante en nuestra relación, un compromiso mayor y ya no quiero que siga viéndome como su peor enemigo, tampoco es que le voy a llamar papá, solo quiero que me vea como el esposo de su hija.

-¿Naruto te envió? -Kawaki negó -¿Tratas de impresionarme con esas palabras?.

-No tengo porque, esto es lo soy, ya usted me conoce.

-si te pidiera que te alejaras de mi hija, que olvidaran toda esta estupidez de la boda, lo harías? -exigió Sasuke desafiando el discurso del chico.

-No. —respondió sencillo -si le pidiera que me diga porque me odia tanto me lo diría? —preguntó en un susurro apenas audible para Sasuke, sus ojos no pudieron sostener las dagas negras de su suegro y terminó escondiendo la mirada. Sasuke abrió su boca, pero nada salió de ella, si había un millón de razones, pero ahora no Salia nada.

Cuando se enteró que vivirían juntos fue un golpe bajo, más que molesto se sintió dolido y traicionado por su propia hija, que se mudaran juntos aseguraba lo que tanto había evitado pensar, que el muy puto se estaba acostando con su hija, y eso si era un disparo justo en el orgullo. Puso ley de hielo a su primogénita durante toda una semana, pero a quien engañaba si ella era su debilidad, Sarada les invitó a su nuevo hogar no dudo en ir para verla. Itachi le había dicho que Sarada no era un niña, que no siempre estaría en el nido, el mismo lo había aprendido con sus hijos y con el mismo Sasuke cuando tuvo su custodia hasta verlo hacerse mayor, si era cierto que el chico se veía una completa mala influencia pero no era mala persona y si algo llegase a pasar le ayudaría a esconder su cadáver, pues claro era su sobrina y la protegería y defendería, pero también la dejaría tropezar con sus propios pies.

Si había respuesta para su pregunta, pero no lograba dejarla salir, cuando les veía juntos el chico siempre estaba serio y su hija demasiado cariñosa para su gusto, pareciera que no correspondiera los sentimientos de ella, pero cuando lo necesitaba el cretino estaba ahí, aquel día en el hospital le vio consolar a una llorosa Sarada, asustada por saber que su hermano estaba en cirugía por una apendicitis que se había complicado provocando una severa infección, esa vez no le presto mucha atención pues también estaba asustado, ni siquiera Sakura que es medico tenia buena cara aunque siempre trato de explicar que todo saldría bien.

El tipo era un cabronazo, pero solo por estar con su hija…

Suspiro cansado no admitiría que él solo lo odiaba por eso, y si fuera otro correría la misma suerte.

Carraspeo un poco para aclarar la voz y explicó.

-No te odio, no te sientas especial como para desperdiciar mi tiempo odiándote, no te quiero para mi hija pero supongo que es porque soy su padre y quiero lo mejor para ella -Kawaki iba a decir algo pero Sasuke continuo. -Sin embargo la noto feliz, y si ella es feliz puedo darte mi palabra de obviar la parte de quien se opone a esta boda. -Kawaki sonrió.

-Eso me deja tranquilo -dijo el Uzumaki y extendió su mano.

-Como me entere que la hagas llorar…

-Nunca lo haría -respondió rápidamente el mitad rubio.

-Es mi deber advertirte -dijo Sasuke apretando la mano del chico.

-Me ha quedado claro durante seis años suegro.

Sasuke camino para salir y volteo a verle sobre su hombro.

-Cuando me vuelvas a llamar suegro haré a mi hija viuda.-y salió dejando con una sonrisa al chico.

Sarada caminó a prisa al balcón para asegurar de que su futuro esposo estaba bien. Divertida alzó su brazo, tocó su frente para comprobar que no estaba herido.

-Mi padre te ha amenazado?- preguntó

Kawaki la halo hacia él para abrazarla.

Cuando Sasuke llegó junto a su esposa.

-¿No le habrás amenazado una vez mas Sasuke? -quiso saber la pelirosa. El moreno asintió lentamente.

-Es mi deber Sakura.

* * *

N/A

Cualquier consejo por favor no dudar decirme a traves RW o PM. Recuerden que soy nueva en esto y estoy practicando tengo un montón de ideas para desarollar.


End file.
